


The hardest part is letting go of your dreams

by Verosss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kind Of Explicit, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, frank thinks about gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verosss/pseuds/Verosss
Summary: Frank thinks about Gerard,they make eye contact.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 6





	The hardest part is letting go of your dreams

Do you remember when you looked at me? I mean like for the first time? It was very shy but it was there. I remember your face,so mysterious...so delicate. Oh yes, you blushed indeed.It was cute. But it also woke something inside of me. Was it desire? Or passion? I really can’t put a name on it. It was intense, I mean I felt it here and there...all over my body.  
Oh yes, my sweet I wanted you so much. Some would say I wanted you so much,it hurts..but how it hurts? This pain is so satisfying,it’s this kind of feeling everyone wanna feel...at least once in their life. Pain is so close to pleasure..remember this my dear one. Because I wanna show you all kinds of pleasure..or pain. Do you want it,love? I think you do. I am watching you right now and you are pretending you don’t care. You care..oh yes, you do..very much. You want it, I can feel your thoughts in the air. Mmmm, this is very dirty..I didn't know you like my tattoos in this way,you naughty boy. I would let you touch me,taste me..absorb me. Come on closer.  
Your eyes are still on me,but this time they are not shy,oh no..they are very daring. It feels real. It feels like you are really there,touching me there. I love this tension between us right now. It's getting closer to the edge,your eyes are getting heavier and heavier.  
But oh my these sounds what you make,oh Gerard...


End file.
